1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic switches for A.C. power systems, and, more particularly, to electronic switches for A.C. power systems employing a Triac switch element that is normally in the OFF state, but is in the ON state for a predetermined time period after receipt of a user command.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic switches employing Triac switching elements for switching loads connected to an A.C. power system are well known.
Sure electronic switches which also produce a time switching function are well known. Representative of these are the switches shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,416; 3,732,484; 4,002,925; and 3,979,601.
None of these switches, however, suggest the structure of or functions produced by the time switch of the present invention.